the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
What D and D Character am I
www.easydamus.com/character.ht… = True Neutral Human Sorcerer (3rd Level) = ' Ability Scores: Strength- 10 Dexterity- 11 Constitution- 10 Intelligence- 15 Wisdom- 17 Charisma- 13' Alignment: True Neutral-''' A true neutral character does what seems to be a good idea. He doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. Most true neutral characters exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a character thinks of good as better than evil after all, he would rather have good neighbors and rulers than evil ones. Still, he's not personally committed to upholding good in any abstract or universal way. Some true neutral characters, on the other hand, commit themselves philosophically to neutrality. They see good, evil, law, and chaos as prejudices and dangerous extremes. They advocate the middle way of neutrality as the best, most balanced road in the long run. True neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you act naturally, without prejudice or compulsion. However, true neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it represents apathy, indifference, and a lack of conviction. Race: '''Humans are the most adaptable of the common races. Short generations and a penchant for migration and conquest have made them physically diverse as well. Humans are often unorthodox in their dress, sporting unusual hairstyles, fanciful clothes, tattoos, and the like. Class: Sorcerers-''' Sorcerers are arcane spellcasters who manipulate magic energy with imagination and talent rather than studious discipline. They have no books, no mentors, no theories just raw power that they direct at will. Sorcerers know fewer spells than wizards do and acquire them more slowly, but they can cast individual spells more often and have no need to prepare their incantations ahead of time. Also unlike wizards, sorcerers cannot specialize in a school of magic. Since sorcerers gain their powers without undergoing the years of rigorous study that wizards go through, they have more time to learn fighting skills and are proficient with simple weapons. Charisma is very important for sorcerers; the higher their value in this ability, the higher the spell level they can cast. '''Detailed Results: Alignment: Lawful Good ----- XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (19) Neutral Good XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (21) Chaotic Good XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (21) Lawful Neutral -- XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (22) True Neutral XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (24) Chaotic Neutral - XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (24) Lawful Evil ----- XXXXXXXX (8) Neutral Evil XXXXXXXXXX (10) Chaotic Evil XXXXXXXXXX (10) Law & Chaos: Law ----- XXXXXXX (7) Neutral - XXXXXXXXX (9) Chaos --- XXXXXXXXX (9) Good & Evil: Good XXXXXXXXXXXX (12) Neutral - XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (15) Evil X (1) Race: Human XXXXXXXXXXXXX (13) Dwarf XXXX (4) Elf ------ XXXXXXXX (8) Gnome XXXXXXXXXX (10) Halfling - XXXXXXXXXX (10) Half-Elf - XXXXXXXXXXXXX (13) Half-Orc - XXXX (4) Class: Barbarian - (0) Bard ------ (-2) Cleric ---- (0) Druid ----- (-2) Fighter --- (0) Monk ------ (-27) Paladin --- (-23) Ranger XX (2) Rogue ----- XX (2) Sorcerer -- XXXXXX (6) Wizard XX (2) ------------------------------------------------------------------ Um, I'd prefer to go with the fourth edition's "unaligned" in place of "true neutral." But, what do you think? Category:Miscellaneous